Ambrov Keon (Novel)
Book Seven of the Sime~Gen Universe. By Jean Lorrah When Sime Killed Gen, it was the normal way of things--after all, Gens weren't really people, were they? They existed only to provide Simes with life-giving Selyn. And then Risa Tigue, a Sime, injured and needing Selyn, stumbles on the trail of a Gen named Sergi ambrov Keon. Sergi is a Companion, a Gen who can control the transfer of Selyn without harming either Sime or Gen. In Risa, Sergi sees the potential for that rarest of beings, a Channel. But can Risa survive the transformation--and even if she can, can Simes and Gens learn to live together peacefully? This is the legendary romance of Risa and Sergi. Cast Ambru - Shiltpron Player Bethany ambrov Keon - Uzziah's transfer mate Bess - Gen donor at Householding Keon Brevit - One of the partners in the expedition across the Gen border in the search for metals Carlos - nonjunct sime taking transfer from Risa for the first time after her disjunction. Dran Muller - Head man of the Sime crew loading up the remaining stock from Risa's store. Dreela - survive a raid from the juncts from the nearby town and managed to became a Companion. Dron ambrov Keon - Loid's son who changesover and is a channel Erland ambrov Carre – Channe Sergi was escorting to Keon when his laterals were slashed during a storm. Etta - One of Carre's renSimes, who accompanied Sergi in town. Etti Pomeridge - She survived transfer burn in an attempted Kill. Fivvik - One of Tannan Darley's men, Joi Sentell - One of three women who sat together at Verla's parlor waiting to see the Householders. Kreg - Risa's younger brother. Litith ambrov Keon - Wife of Nedd, Sectuib in Keon. Litith acted as householding secretary. Melli Raft - One of the farm wives sitting with Verla, in the saloon, waiting to see someone from the Householding. Min - Carlos's wife Miz Carder - A customer who comes to Risa's store. Miz Frader - One of three women who sat together at Verla's parlor waiting to see the Householders. Morgan Tigue - Risa Tigue's father. Nedd, Sectuib ambrov Keon - Sectuib in Keon prior to Risa. Neski - One of three junct sime officers that arrive at Risa's house just after a looter was Killed by Sergi when he had to shen the sime out of a Kill attack. Nikka - Runs the local government Gen Pen in Laveen. Rang - Treesh's husband, who with Treesh bought the remaining inventory of Risa's store when she left for Carre. Risa (Tigue) ambrov Keon - Disjunct channel, Sectuib in Keon and the acknowledged leading figure in Gulf Territory. Kreg's sister. Reesey is Morgan Tigue's pet name for Risa Tigue Rikki - Keon channel with responsibility for maintaining the transfer schedule for the channels and Companions. Saiter - Companion to Morningstar ambrov Mountain Bells. Selitta - Specialises in selyn-powered automotive engine design. Treesh - Rang's wife and mother to Alis and Jobob. Triffin - A young Gen girl who Sergi and Risa tried to buy from a Gendealer's wagon train, but were refused because they were Householding perverts. Tripp Sentell - Married to Joi Sentell. Zabrina - Owner of the biggest saloon in Laveen. Category:Sime~Gen Novel